


Michael's Vessel

by Arch_Gibril



Series: SowerNatural [2]
Category: Supernatural, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Again with characters from both universes, Gen, I am not happy with myself, I'm Bad At Tagging, and Everything else, happens very long ago, someone send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-And who's gonna take care of his vessel 'til he's ready?<br/>-He left the choise to Her.<br/>-That won't end happily<br/>-Shut up Uriel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michael's Vessel

Five steps one way, five steps other way, to the window and back. She glanced at her favourite chair, now occupied by Michael. He was staring at her worryingly. She sighed and started travelling around the office again. Suddenly they heard  knock on the door, it opened showing head of dark-haired angel.

-Can I come in Ma’am?- he asked and smiled shyly, she answered with a nod.

-Your name soldier?- asked Michael

-Castiel sir!

Michael’s eyebrows narrowed, then turned to look at her.

-Him? You choose him? As the one to save Righteous Man at the beginning of the Apocalypse? Gabriel are you insane? We’re talking about my vessel for the Judgment Day, not Saturday parade!

-You let me choose our best, and the most suitable soldier for this job. Do you not trust my opinion in this matter?

-No, no- of course I do! I simply cannot understand why would you choose such a baby to do so.

-I am an adult sir!- Castiel complained quietly

Michael looked at other Archangel meaningfully, she rolled her eyes.

-He’ll be ready for the task when time comes. You’ll train him for it yourself- She decided. Michael whined.-This is an order- she added sternly.

-If you wish so...- he said disappointed and looked at Castiel unsatisfied.

***

Many, many years later, Seraph Castiel had gripped the Righteous Man tight and raised him from perdition. Michael observed this from afar.

-I told you she was right about him- said Raphael, who was sitting next to him.

-I’d rather have her here, bragging about it, than you kicking me while I’m laying on the ground, you know Raph- he said sadly

-I know ‘Kael, I know...


End file.
